


After All

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Ni aún así...





	

Bueno, pero es que Tendou seguía sin percatarse de lo que causaba la reacción en Ushijima al saber sobre la convención de anime, claro está. ¿Por qué sino qué? No le gusta irse a bailar, tampoco es que conoce mucha gente ni tampoco beber alcohol, a pesar de que a veces beba cerveza con sus amigos o cuando sale a comer.  
— ¿Una película? ¡Claro! — Una enorme sonrisa cubrió sus mejilas. Una de sus manos palmearon la espalda de Tendou.  
— ¡Tengo un 2 x 1 del Día de San Valentín que use! — Lo sacó de su billetera. Tenía dibujos de corazones por todo el contorno.


End file.
